


Unthinkable

by beanthebabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Smut, Uncle Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanthebabe/pseuds/beanthebabe
Summary: Lance had been sitting at home, worried sick when his boyfriend of three years hadn't returned home from work. Once hours had passed and he was about to start calling others to ask for his whereabouts, he got a call of his own.Keith had cheated on him.





	Unthinkable

Nothing had seemed odd at first, Keith _did_ say earlier that morning that he might be home late. Lance knew how the other mans boss was, always inviting all the authors and editors out to drink late into the night. He _also_ knew how his boyfriend couldn’t stand it, always aiming to leave as soon as possible. 

So, once a few hours had passed and Lance was still curled up on the couch in his pajamas alone, he began to worry. It was almost midnight and he hadn’t even gotten a text, even though he had sent quite a few himself. The couple's cat seemed to notice his owners distress and had curled up beside him, despite usually preferring to lay alone. 

Lance watched his phone go to Keith's voicemail for what felt like the hundredth time as the clock finally reached twelve. He sprung up from the couch and quickly went to his bedroom, changing from his pajamas to a snug blue sweater and tan high waisted pants. 

He frantically tucked his shirt in as he hurried to the front door, grabbing his keys and phone in the process. His green oversized jacket was yanked from the hook and pulled over him while he slid on his checkered vans. After taking one last look at his phone, he slipped out the door, quickly locking the deadbolt and rushing to the elevator. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance had been standing outside for about fifteen minutes, debating on if he should begin calling others to ask if they knew the whereabouts of his boyfriend. 

The streets were crowded as usual, cars waiting in traffic and people making their way down the sidewalks. The city lights looked amazing next to the night sky, the entire scene felt straight from a movie.

Lance was never tired of the view. Being raised in the suburbs, the city life had always been a dream of his. He could still hardly believe he was living it but he pushed that thought aside. 

He needed to find Keith, to make sure he was okay. They had known each other for years and Lance _knew_ the other boy was the one for him. He gaze traveled down to his right hand and he smiled softly.

They had been together for almost three years and for his birthday, Keith had gotten the two matching rings. 

They were simple, just smooth silver with their initials carved in. Keith had been nervous and forced two of their close friends, Hunk and Allura, to come along with him to help. 

Once Lance’s birthday finally arrived, Keith was a nervous wreck. They had gone out to dinner at one of Lance’s favorite restaurants and on the way home, while cutting through a park, Keith suddenly stopped. He began to ramble as he pulled out the rings, nearly dropping them in the process. Lance immediately started sobbing, even though they were just promise rings, he was _so happy._  

Lance was suddenly snapped out of the memory as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

He quickly pulled it out, frowning once he realized it wasn’t his boyfriend. He sighed before accepting the call and putting the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?”

Allura began to speak loudly over the sound of other people talking. 

“Lance? Hey, is everything okay?”

“Uh, _yeah?_ Why are you asking..?”

Lance began to chew on his bottom lip as Allura hesitated to respond.

”Is this about Keith?”

Allura let out a small gasp.

 _”What-?_ What makes you say that?”

”He was supposed to be home a while ago and he won’t respond to any of my messages. I’m probably just overthinking but I can’t help it. I just want to know if he’s okay.”

 _“Lance...._ How about I come over? I don’t want to say this over the phone.”

”What? If something happened to him, tell me!” 

Allura took a deep breath and her tone softened.

”He’s okay, I’ll tell you the rest once I come over. I’m about to start walking to your place.” 

“If he’s okay, then what happened!? Allura, just tell me! I need to know!”

“God, _really?_ Do you _really_ want to know?”

_”Yes!”_

”I really shouldn’t say this, it’s none of my business but you’re my friend. I’m doing this for you because you don’t deserve this. I don’t know if something happened between you two but Keith was at this party. Hunk was there with me and we saw him. I was gonna say something but Hunk said we should stay out of it, that we’d say something to you later.”

Lance suddenly heard someone begin to shout at Allura, he recognized that person to be Hunk.

 _“What?_ What do you _mean_ he was at a party? He told me he had work and that he’d be home after. Why would you even _need_ to stay out of it!?”

“Lance, he was _with_ someone. Some other guy, someone I didn’t recognize. They were dancing together before they left.”

”What are you trying to say...?”

”I think Keith is cheating on you! No, I _know_ he is! I saw them dancing, that’s not how you dance with someone who’s just a friend! When they left, they went in the opposite direction of your place! I don’t know _why_ he would do that but it doesn’t matter. I’m really sorry you had to hear this from me, I’m sorry he even did that to you! Me and Hunk are both coming over right now!”

Lance stood frozen in shock as he started to tremble, he shook his head in denial before speaking. 

“Is this a _joke?_ I don’t-? There’s no way he’d do that to me! It _must_ have been someone else!”

”I wish it was. I really, _honestly_ wish this was all a big mistake but I _saw_ him! I saw the _ring,_ Lance! I’m telling you this as your friend, it’s the truth and I’m sorry!”

A wave a nausea washed over Lance as tears began to fill his eyes. 

“Lance!? Are you still there!?”

He opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a sob.

 _”God,_ I’m so sorry. We’ll be there soon, okay? None of this is your fault, just take a deep breath.” 

“I don’t-? I have to go, I’m sorry.”

“Wait, _no-!”_

Lance quickly ended the call and rushed inside, covering his mouth in a attempt to hold back his sobs. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith had fucked up big time and he knew it. He had too much to drink, he let the stress of everything get to him. Worst of all, he took up his coworkers offer. He went to that party, had even _more_ to drink and made the worst mistake of his life. 

So, now here he was, rushing out of a random apartment complex, completely disheveled with sweat dripping down his body despite the weather being below freezing. 

He knew he had to go home, home to _Lance._ He didn’t deserve this, it was _all_ Keith’s fault. How was he going to explain to him, to the _love of his life_ , that he had broken his trust? He had betrayed him and it was at the worst possible time. 

Lance had been _so_ excited, they were supposed to go see his family for Christmas. It would be Keith’s first time meeting them, it would also be their third Christmas together as a couple but Keith had ruined it _all_ in just a few hours. 

Those three years spent together, all ruined by _one_ decision. How would Lance ever forgive him? How _could_ he? He shouldn’t, he deserves to leave Keith alone. He deserves to be with someone _better,_ someone he can _trust._  

Keith felt nauseous just at the thought of Lance leaving him. No one could ever replace him but he ruined it. Now Lance would leave him all alone and there was no one he could blame but himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith stood outside his apartment with his keys in his hand. He _had_ to tell him, he wouldn’t be able to act like nothing had happened. How was he even supposed to tell him? 

All Keith wanted was to go inside and see him. Just to have his boyfriends comforting presence there beside him. He _knew_ he didn’t deserve it, but he wanted it _so bad._  

He could just wait, he’d tell him in the morning. Explain how it was all just a drunken mistake _after_ they were both well rested. 

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat as he made his decision, he slid his key into the door and made his way inside.

“Lance...? I’m home, sorry for being so late. They just wouldn’t let me leave, they kept complaining about how I _always_ come home early.” 

Keith hung his jacket up and walked through the entry way, making his way into the dimly lit kitchen. His eyes landed on Lance, his elbows were on the counter and his head rested in his hands. 

“Lance, is everything okay...?”

Lance raised his head to look at his boyfriend, his face was flushed and his eyes were puffy from crying. 

Keith immediately began to rush to his side.

”Did something happen-!?”

“Don’t you _dare_ fucking touch me.”

Keith pulled back in surprise, his face scrunching up in confusion.

_“What?”_

“Where were you, Keith? Why are you back so late?”

“I _told_ you, they wouldn’t let me go and-!”

Lance let out a sob and looked at the other man. 

“You’ve always been a horrible liar, you know that right?”

“What are you talking about...?”

“You _know_ what I’m talking about, Keith. _Why?_ Why did you do it?”

Keith froze, he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t ready yet. 

“I’m sorry, I fucked up. _I’m so sorry, Lance._ It was a mistake and I know I can _never_ fix this. I’ll do anything, just _please_ don’t leave me.” 

“I just want to know _why,_ did I do something wrong!? Am I not good enough for you!? Do you not _love me anymore-!?”_

”I _do_ love you, Lance, more than _anyone-!”_

“Then _why!?_ Why would you do this to me, to _us!?”_

Keith stayed silent, Lance squeezed his eyes shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. They didn’t move from where they were, Keith remained quiet as Lance sobbed. 

A few minutes passed but it felt like hours, Lance eventually looked back up. 

“So, are you gonna say anything?”

”What do you want me to say, Lance? I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry, okay!? Just because I did it, doesn’t mean I don’t still love _you!”_  

“I still love you too but there’s _nothing_ you can say that will fix what you did!”

Keith was quiet for a moment.

”So, what now? Is this the _end?_ After _everything_ we’ve been through together? Are you just gonna _leave?”_

Lance stood up and went to their bedroom, Keith followed close behind him.

”Where will you even go? Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry, it won’t _ever_ happen again. It was a mistake, we can _still_ make this _work!_ Please, Lance! I _need_ you! Just give me one more chance, _please!_ I love you _so much_ , I don’t know what I'll do if you leave!” 

“Don’t make this harder than it already is! Just leave me _alone,_ I need some time to myself!” 

Lance began shoving his belongings into a large duffel bag, Keith continued to plead with him as he tried to pull the bag away. Lance groaned before shoving him back and glaring at him.

”There’s _nothing_ you can do, so just let me go in peace! Allura and Hunk are waiting for me outside! It’s better this way!” 

Keith’s eyes widened in shock.

”You _told them-?”_

Lance’s voice shook with rage as he grabbed the rest of his necessities. 

“No, Keith! They told _me!_ I was sitting here, worried sick for _hours!_ I left you message after message and never got a fucking response! Only to get a call from my friend saying they saw _my_ boyfriend, dancing at some party with _some other man!_ Do you know how that feels!? No, you don’t and that’s because I would _never_ do what you did to me!”

Keith once again said nothing, Lance pulled his bag over his shoulder and began walking towards the front door. He grabbed his phone and slid on his shoes before unlocking the door, a sudden grip on his arm stopped him from leaving. 

He turned to see Keith, who was standing there with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“Please, I _can't_ lose you. _Not like this._ ”

Lance glanced down at the ring still wrapped around his finger, he pulled it off and pressed it against the others chest. Keith quickly grabbed it before it fell to the ground. 

“Maybe you should have thought about that _earlier._ Goodnight, Keith.” 

The door shut as Lance left, leaving Keith alone in silence. He looked down at the ring that sat in his hand before crumbling on to the floor and letting his tears flow freely. 


End file.
